Addicted To A Smile
by Claire Napier
Summary: Words are unnecessary when I'm here. BatmanxJoker Part 2 up
1. Ghost Of A Smile

_Hello! I'm back with a new fandom!_

_So this is from Bruce Wayne's point of view (**Not** Batman. They are two different people, mind you.)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was cold that day. I'll never forget that ungodly chill that hung in the air, the gloomy grey that coated the sky, or the man that, after that day, would run endless circles around my brain.

That single day is forever implanted in my memory. All because of him.

I was standing at the bottom of the stairs in front of City Hall waiting for someone when I saw him. It was subtle, but the first thing I saw was a shock of green peeking out from underneath a brown hat. My heart skipped a beat when I realized who it was. I instantly went into defensive mode, ready to stop anything he threw at me. But he didn't do a thing. He didn't even look in my direction.

He walked past to stand beside a nearby pole to my left. He too looked as if he was waiting for something. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't get my eyes to break away from him. He must have seen me staring because just then he turned and shot me his trademark grin. I jumped and looked away. A million ideas of why he was there ran through my head. He must have some hidden agenda, I thought.

Why he was out in daytime, I'll never know. But, he _must_ have done it on purpose. Looking for me perhaps?

No. Not me.

Looking for Batman.

I straightened quickly and placed a calm look on my face. I could have sworn I heard a giggle as I did this.

He didn't say a thing to me. At first I was put off, wondering why he wasn't shooting some witty remark at me. But then I remembered that he didn't know me outside of the mask and cape.

Appalled at myself for even caring, I shifted so that I was leaning against the railing. This unintentionally placed me closer to him. Suddenly a strong scent filled my nose. It smelled like honey with a slight undertone of lavender. Baffled at this sudden change in air, I turned to look at my silent companion.

He was trying his hardest to conceal his face and it looked as though he was attempting to hide a smile as well.

The smell was coming from him. I was honestly surprised. I never would have connected that smell to him. It didn't really fit him and I liked it. Without realizing it, I kept breathing in deeper than I needed to, just so I could smell it again.

Then, as soon as it had come, it was gone.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I had unknowingly closed my eyes. Upon opening them I found that he was gone. I looked left and right, just barely catching sight of a brown jacket as it swished around a corner.

An odd warm feeling lingered over my body for a moment, then disappeared along with the tail of his coat.

I shook my head then walked up the stairs to find the person I had been waiting for.

The feeling didn't return until that evening when I ran into him, this time with my mask and cape. His playful banter aside, all I could think about was that smell. My senses were going crazy, my body unsure of this new sensation. The only thing that broke me out of my trance all evening was what he said before he left.

_What no kiss goodnight?_, he said.

A jolt sprang through my body. I couldn't move. He just shook his head at my silence and left.

This time the feeling stayed long after he had gone. It didn't stop until I took off the suit.

Now whenever I put on that mask it returns. Sometimes the ache is unbearable, sometimes just a dull desire in the back of my mind.

Ever since that day, he dominates my thoughts when I'm out at night. Without even knowing it, he's controlling me. If he knew the effect he had on me…

What has he done?

* * *

_Oh I do love BatmanxJoker so very much! Sequel up soon. It's written, just need to put it here._

_Love,_

_Victoria Dantes_

_P.S. May be changing my pen name. Sorry again_


	2. My Dearest

_Hello! So this is the second bit in my little story._

_It's the same situation, but this time in The Joker's POV. __I had fun with this one, for obvious reasons._

_Enjoy!_

_Love, Claire Napier_

_P.S. Someone asked me about the Joker's scent in the last part. I chose honey because the smell of it is strong yet sweet and the ghost of it sort of lingers after you've smelled it. Kind of like a certain green haired clown we know._

**

* * *

**

**HaHahA…**

I do believe I've just added another person to my list of fools that have fallen under my charm. And guess who it is this time? None other than Bruce Wayne! Yes, the big man himself. Oh joy of joys how lucky I am! And what a lovely little interlude we had. Let me tell you about it.

It was cold that day and the sky was the most annoying shade of grey. It would have looked better purple, but that is beside the point. I was out on a mid day stroll, taking in the sights, enjoying the people…

I _may_ have also been looking for Batman, but that is, once again, beside the point.

Well, the walk began to get a touch boring so I decided to pause for a moment. As I walked I came across the perfect place. But, much to my dismay, someone was already there! The nerve of some people! I was about to . . . "fix" this problem, when he looked up at me. Just imagine my excitement when I saw who it was! I, of course, looked away, but not before seeing him tense at the sight of me.

Sure, I was wearing a hat and a coat, but you simply cannot _disguise_ this type of beauty, my friend. Anyway, I paid his sudden hostility no mind and continued over to a pole on the right side of him. I just stood by it and looked straight ahead, trying to look innocent. It was quite challenging to stand there without saying anything, but I did it. If only my dear Batman could have seen my self control!

While I was standing there minding my own business, I could feel his eyes on me. I could practically hear his mind spinning. That's when I decided to give him what he wanted.

Before he could even blink, I turned and flashed him the biggest grin I could muster. The look on his face was priceless. He even jumped a little. Oh boy was I having fun with this. It may not have been as fun as toying with Batsy, but this was definitely up there.

After a moment with the "deer-in-the-headlights" look plastered all over his face, he straightened and tried to look serious. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Oh how the tables had turned.

Apparently the poor thing couldn't stand still, because he then moved to lean against the railing. He had also leaned in closer to me. Aw, little Brucey wanted to get closer to _me_. I do hope he realizes that I am completely and utterly taken by Batman. Even if Batman doesn't know it yet…

But, back to sweet little Brucey. This was becoming way too much for me to handle. I tried as hard as I could to hide my enjoyment, bending my head down and biting my lip. But why hide a smile?

I turned my head to look at him only to find his eyes closed a look of sheer ecstasy on his face. This new cologne was working wonders. I'd have to send Harley to get me more. After a while I decided to go. Who was I to interrupt his little moment?

I turned as quietly as I could, walked back down the sidewalk, and turned the corner. I stole a quick glance at him before I rounded the corner only to find him desperately looking around as if he had lost something. I spent the whole walk home laughing harder than I had in weeks.

Later that night I saw my dear Batsy. He seemed dazed by my presence. I tried to grab his attention, but he seemed vague and uninterested. His eyes had an odd emotion in them that I had never seen before. He was not acting like the Batsy I had come to know and love at all! After one last try, I finally gave up and left, disappointed.

Maybe I'm not being straightforward enough?

Well, I may not have gotten my goodnight kiss, but eventually I will woo my dearest.

I hear he likes the color red.

-J

* * *

_These two stories were kind of a prequel so to speak of my actual full fledged BatmanxJoker story._

_Just thought it'd be a good idea to give you a glance into my characterizations of them._

_Look forward to seeing you all again soon! The story will be put on here within the next few days._

_Love, Claire Napier_


End file.
